


A Cessation of Thought

by Chris_Stork



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Stork/pseuds/Chris_Stork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the hunt drags on Seras learns to simply stop thinking and do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cessation of Thought

The night scorched on. Seras's thoughts drifted out and merged with the hot air. The dust in the air, the scents that lingered, a hunt beginning. She moved unseen. The air caressed her skin. Claws of fire raked her eyes. It hurt. She wanted it to end. Thoughts of cold earth encasing her. No such reprieve on this summer night. She breathed, unneeded, but the heat had taken away what little conscious impulses she still had. 

The vampire trudged onward. The only hope of this pain ending was the death of those already dead. Four horrors that killed and drank of the living stalked this forest. Footsteps crunched on brittle leaves. The embers of her thoughts drifted on the wind. The nights were not this bad in the past. Not when she was still alive.

Idly she tongued her fangs. Once her heart beat, once the sun was not the bane of her life. Once the summers were not this bad. Alucard, her master, was never affected by anything. He wouldn't tell her how he did this, that would mean not being a git for a short moment. Sweat ran down her back. She hated the feeling. More beads ran down her arms. Her sight blurred. Her uniform, a yellow blouse and miniskirt was completely ruined.

She quietly stumbled forward. The mission the last remaining impulse in her mind. Singed thoughts asserted themselves. The ragged edges hurt her. Seras leaned against a dying tree and breathed heavily. Her lungs burned. The agony wouldn't end until her mission did. And then it got worse.

“Bonjour Mignonette! How are you going?” Pip chimed over the radio. She could just see the mercenary's face and that little smirk. She was going to take his look of smug self-satisfaction away one day. They'd been hired after all the original guards had fallen. None of the hired soldiers treated her nicely. They cat-called and tired to slap her bum. Pip could be a decent person if he tried. When he was away from the rest of the pigs he could be so different. But he still loved aggravating her. She'd show him one day.

“I'm fine Captain.” Normally she would put some force into her voice. The heat melted it away. “I'm still hunting.” Pip continued on and Seras ignored him. The vampire grunted and snarled at him when she felt it appropriate. Instincts drifted in the air. When he finally left it was a moment before Seras realized she wasn't sweating anymore. Then the heat flooded back in.

She flinched, her pores stung as she began sweating again. She bit her lip. Focusing on not focusing was another miserable experience. The miasma of her sweat began to fill her nose again. The summer slowly turned her mind to ashes. Embers on the wind. Slowly she made her consciousness drift away. Without force her feet took the lead. The trail more visible now that she did not follow it. 

Closer, closer the hunt quickened. The scent of blood in the air. Sins long past due. Red rage surged. Razor hate and black justice the feelings that lanced out. A clawed nightmare to seek the fanged horrors in the night. Rock and crag, forest and glade vanished. Her sight filled with the broken bodies of her prey. A surge of joy, she found them.

The hunt ended, her quarry in sight. Four nightmares huddled around an obscene stone relief. Something gibbered terribly. Memories threatened to break the thin layer between herself and the heat. Surges of instinct and need clamped it down. She would not suffer the heat again! She launched herself at the monsters. Two never had the time to turn around. Blood splattered her arms. Her muscles tensed, it hurt. Boiling hot it seared her nerves. A scream. Another died. It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt It Hurt It Hurt It Hurt IT HURT IT HURT IT HURT IT HURT STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!

Flesh and blood flew. Bones crushed, organs pulped. The insane rage of the young vampire could not be slowed. In an instant the fight was over. Pieces of the nightmares impacted the ground. Justice be done at last.

Seras fell to the dirt, scrapping the blood from her hands and arms. She wouldn't have anything destroy the serenity she'd manage to build. A frail peace chittered as the last reminder was cleaned off. A quivering oblivion. Silence reigned. The summer evening complete. Home now. Her feet walked their path. Unknown to her, but the way she wanted. Kilometers to go. No thoughts broke the stillness of her mind. But under it desires still moved.

Pip would be someplace near his soldiers. Soldiers that would heckle and tease her. If they were away from him he would be nice to her. His face came to her. She could take that little smirk of his right off. And maybe a few other things. It might feel nice, running her hands along the edges of his face. The look of surprise to mar his eyes as she claimed him.

Impulses ground against the other. The friction made a more pleasant heat. Kindling in the form of too-long pushed aside desires fed the new fire. Low and still soft it made the journey back quicker. Unbidden, her powers reached out and enforced her will. Men found reason to depart and Pip felt the need to walk the forest. Away from leering eyes and foul comments.

She found him, alone and in a quiet glade. Pip smirked and said something. Seras wasn't listening. Scents drifted to her mind. Orange spices, gentle caresses on her arms, whiskey and gunpowder. She blinked heavily. Her drying eyes felt better when she closed them. Sparks of dreams jumped from mingled needs. The sound of his voice running circles around her ears. A vision appeared in the flames. A brief flicker of delirious movement. The young vampire stepped forward and seized him, her lips claiming his. Pip squeaked and tried to jump back but the vampire's immortal strength kept him in place.

Pip relaxed and soon joined her in the kiss. He seized her and pulled the vampire close. His body heat swelled and soaked into the undead girl's skin. His kiss deepened, he longer for her, after pale midnight fantasies this night Seras would be his. Her tongue flicked on his; the friction between them maddening. A small flame to what they both wanted.

Their hands grabbed and pushed clothes aside. Skin to skin, their senses intoxicated. Need, desire passion, unnameable things whispered in their minds. Seras jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt his excitement build. Her tongue thrashed against his. His hands found the clasp for her bra. Her hips ground against him. A moment and her breasts were freed from their cage. Pip ducked and seized her nipples. The vampire arched back and moaned, forcing her breasts into her love's face. 

Pip licked and sucked on her rapidly, overwhelming her with pleasure. His desire awakened, it would be forever before he had enough of the draculina. Seras threw off her shirt, letting Pip explore her. He stroked and fondled her skin as he indulging in his fantasies. Her clamped legs squeezed him. The ecstasy overwhelming her. Her fingers ran through his damp hair, she felt like she was melting into him. Lower, her hand went under his shirt and swept it aside.

The frenchman lowered her to the ground, kissing and holding her. His lips danced down her face, her neck, lower and lower. His desire, his need to have her, pleasure and to make the other eternally possessed by their opposite. Her miniskirt and panties were brushed aside. Seras kicked at them, anything to make this faster. Pip reached her sex, his lips and tongue exploring her center. The undead girl jumped, her legs wrapped around his head as she cried out. Ecstasy boiled over. She vibrated, the ecstasy an inferno under her skin.

His tongue sought her pleasure and he found it so easily. Seras's moans and screams increased. Her fangs lengthened. Fingers wound around his hair. She lifted off the ground, incandescent waves of bliss vaporized her mind. Everything vanished, her body, her very thoughts, her very being disappeared. Nothing existed but the smoldering pleasure. She writhed in the fire for longer that she could think. The vampire only became aware that it stopped when she saw her lover's face.

Seras kissed him, tasted herself on his lips. Their tongues caressed the other. She felt something at her entrance. She reached down and gripped him, the last of her awareness evaporating at contact. A tremble, she wrapped her legs around Pip's waist. He pushed against her, slowly sliding into her. She felt him enter her and shook. Grunts drifted from her burning throat. A shiver lanced her arms. Deeper and deeper until their hips touched. She grabbed him, lost in the fire. Pip's hands roamed her body, inflaming what remained of her senses. Flames danced in her eyes. Seras felt him thrust back and forth. Her center filled with him.

Pip ducked and kissed and sucked on her neck. A squeak. She arched into him. Her body twisted in ecstasy. The vampire's fingers trailed on his back, scratching and cutting her love without thought. Passionate fire torched Pip's mind, he devoured and consumed the undead girl's body. He seized her breasts and ravished her. Her fingers blazed along him, every edge and dip and new sensation to taste. 

Madly they thrashed into the other. The heat of their lust all-devouring. Nothing mattered but giving pleasure to the other. The young vampire squeezed Pip, as if trying to draw him into her. Pip had lost all thought. He manically drove in her. Her skin the drug that intoxicated him. The feeling of her body surrounding him consumed all thought. He had to have her, to make her his. Seras caught his head and pulled him up, running the tip of her tongue along his throat, feeling the blood rush by. The spark between the two plunged Seras into oblivion. Pip's hardness, his body cradling her. Her world became just him.

Bliss, perfect and endless, burned her. It was heaven. She felt alive. It made her eyes fail and she reached out with her senses. Consuming every detail in her lover. The drops of sweat on his arms, his tangled hair, his fevered thrusts into her body. She felt every nerve and every pore on her skin was on fire. The taste of his muscles on her, flexing and tensing as he pleasured her.

Seras felt the beginning of his own release as the flames licked his body. Unknowing the inexperienced vampire tired to make him cum faster. Finger-tips danced on the edges of his consciousness, her body writhed in ways to make him delirious. He pushed up, concentrating on the movements she made. Seras licked and sucked his nipples, returned the sensation she loved. Muscles went rigid, liquid heat blazed from their joining. Grunts were forced from his mouth and the inferno burned hotter and hotter.

The fire won and with a last twitch his seed was Seras's. The tiny warmth shot deep in the vampire. It felt so pleasant to the woman. His body radiated lust and heat. She rubbed her ankles on the mercenary's calfs. Luxuriated in the cooling sensations she toyed with his hair. Pip drew close to her ear and whispered:

“Je t'adore.”

The shock drove Seras back to awareness. Her panties were hanging from her ankle, she could feel Pip's seed inside her. He pressed close in, kissing her neck. Her breasts exposed and tingling. What had she done? A moment of panic rattled her skull. What would Pip think of her? How could she do this? How-

She cut herself short. A still peace trembled in her mind. Maybe she shouldn't think about it for awhile. Hesitantly she stroked Pip's cheek and kissed him. Maybe she should just not think for the next few hours. She rolled him over and started again.


End file.
